В частном порядке
by Maranta
Summary: Дела личные иногда не совпадают с государственными. Россия/Литва, mindfucking.


Название: «В частном порядке».

Автор: Maranta.

Пейринг: Россия/Литва.

Рейтинг: PG-13.

Жанр: drama.

Саммари: как говорится, «один садист, другой мазохист – парни нашли друг друга». Один мозгоеб, другой параноик – до секса так и не дойдет.

Дисклеймер: все принадлежит Химаруйе-сенсею, а также современной истории и политике.

Для Kundze_Melna.

* * *

Гражданин Российской Федерации Иван Брагинский пересекает границу Литвы третьего мая в 15:47. В частном порядке, не привлекая к себе внимания. Безупречно выправлены документы, один чемоданчик багажа, гостиница в Вильнюсе заранее заказана.

Литва узнает про каждый его шаг. У Литвы паранойя, он слишком долго жил с Россией. У него и научился. Парни из спецотряда – Россия, помнится, своих называл просто «мальчики» - подчиняются ему напрямую, маленькая личная армия. Сугубо конфиденциально: официально Торис Лоринайтис – средней руки чиновник в министерстве обороны.

Он почти уверен – Брагинский знает, что за ним следят. Нет, не почти – _уверен_: недаром же тот лет тридцать отработал в КГБ, и бог знает где числится теперь. Россия облегчает работу литовским «мальчикам» совсем уж до смешного; он никуда не торопится, по приезде в Вильнюс больше двух часов бродит по улицам, как обычный турист, пялясь на здания Старого города, задерживается в кофейне выпить горячего шоколада. Этого времени более чем достаточно, чтобы оснастить жучками его будущий номер, и не один раз. Этого времени более чем достаточно, чтобы понять, что Брагинский издевается.

Россия всегда любил поиграть в дурачка, и на эту уловку часто покупаются, даже те, кто хорошо его знает.

Литва знает его _слишком_ хорошо.

На закате Россия берет такси и наконец отправляется в гостиницу. В 20:12 делает звонок по черт знает как раздобытому номеру «службы эскорта» и заказывает девушку; брюнетка, миниатюрная, знание русского необязательно. Через две двери от него Литва поджимает губы, не глядя в сторону своих спецов. Шпилька Брагинского предназначается ему, над ним издевка, и очень хочется за нее отплатить.

А он до сих пор не знает, что будет делать, за весь день так и не решил.

Только минут через пятнадцать Торис осознает, что еще вот чуть-чуть, и подъедет проститутка, и придется слушать, как Брагинский занимается сексом, потому что отключить прослушку он не сможет, физически не сможет – паранойя, она до костей въелась, ядовитая, как ртуть. У него в грудной клетке среди органов запрятан настоящий набор алхимика. Целая коллекция кислот, самая крепкая из них – ненависть; медная пластинка страха, щелочь зависти и ревности, и неназываемый кусочек золота, запрятанный надежней всех. Все тщательно заперто, разлито по колбам, чтобы не мешало. Но стекло хрупкое, и вот это ожидание – это будет уже перебор, слишком для его нервов, для его дистиллированной, прирученной ненависти, для всех его отрав.

Потому он отправляет одного из своих «мальчиков» вниз, караулить путану, а сам ступает в медвежью берлогу. Из-за страха иррационального дыхание подтягивает, но он проходит эти шаги все равно. Литва двадцать лет учился не бояться.

Остановившись перед дверью, думает, постучаться или нет; все-таки стучится. Слыша, как приближаются шаги за дверью, глубоко вдыхает, успокаивая нервы. Дверь открывается неторопливо, будто сама провернулась на петлях, но там – он, и он улыбается.

- Вечер добрый, - у Брагинского на лице удивления ни на грош. – Чем обязан? – и пропускает в комнату сразу же, не держит на пороге. Все-таки ждал.

- Я то же самое хотел бы спросить, - Торис старательно спокоен, голос не дрожит. Он научился за эти годы.

- Исключительно в частном порядке. У меня каникулы, - Россия улыбается доброжелательно, глаза блестят, как яркие елочные игрушки. Ломкое стекло. – Я всегда любил Вильно, если помнишь, - он даже не лжет, но это не важно, потому что у России любая фраза, каждое слово – оружие: конечно, Торис помнит. Россию забыть не получается, ни у кого, просто никак. За это Литва ненавидит его особенно сильно.

- Я бы предложил выпить, но жду одного человека, - Россия присаживается на кровать и смотрит на часы демонстративно.

- Я ее отпустил, - голос по-прежнему слушается, ну почти, немного хриплый, но это Литва себе простит.

Россия цокает языком, изображая удивление; в глазах ласковая укоризна. – И как ты собираешься интегрироваться в мировое сообщество с таким отношением к бизнесу?

Послушайте, что он говорит, недавний коммунист. Но конечно, было время переучиться в девяностые, пока подставлял задницу Америке, думает Торис зло.

- Я, в принципе, рад был повидаться, - продолжает Россия вкрадчиво, - но у меня интересные планы на этот вечер. Шли бы вы, господин Лоринайтис… И девчонку верни, что ли, пока далеко не ушла.

Литва сжимает зубы. – Здесь _мой_ дом, - цедит он сдержанно, чувствуя, как начинает подтрясывать. – Уйду, когда захочу.

- Остаешься заменить? – Россия ухмыляется, обнажая зубы, лиловый насмешливый взгляд, он издевается. И это – все, ну распоследняя капля в чаше литовского терпения, сколько можно, а, ты ведь мне больше не хозяин. Литва, метнувшись к нему, бьет – почти без замаха, быстро, и застывает безмолвным памятником собственной храбрости.

Россия от удара даже не отшатывается, но улыбаться перестает, хоть на этом спасибо. Задумчиво потирает щеку, протянув: - А. Ну хорошо, - и влепляет в ответ пощечину, Торис уклониться не успевает. Не как мужчину ударил – как женщину в истерике, очередное оскорбление. Россия давно уже не считает его себе равным.

Этого мало, значит – и Литва чуть было не набрасывается снова, чтобы серьезнее, больнее, чуть было такую глупость не делает; но Россия перехватывает его в движении, ловит за руки и рывком усаживает рядом. Как тисками держит, и взгляд пытается поймать, будто на допросе; не имеешь права больше, пусти! Литва дергается остервенело, как синица в кулаке, выбиваясь из сил, дыхание сбивается; только у России не вырвешься, если сам не захочет отпустить, Торис давно уже знает. Это веками продолжалось, да, но я тебе больше не нужен, правильно, пусти меня, _отпусти_!

России надоедает, кажется. Быстрым движением Брагинский перехватывает оба его запястья в одну ладонь, с профессиональной ловкостью, а свободную теперь руку поднимает – Литва дергается в ожидании удара – но нет, не бьет, гладит по голове, как ребенка, как звереныша. Он умел быть очень нежным, Россия, двести лет назад. – Ну, тише, тише, - шепчет, опуская на затылок тяжелую ладонь. – Устроил шоу своим пацанам.

- Я велел отключить жучки, - бормочет Литва, приходя в себя, голос сиплый. Уже стыдно за истерику, очень. Теперь его будут еще больше презирать.

- И они тебя послушаются?

- Да, - голос у Ториса сейчас твердый, в своих парнях он уверен. Только в них он сейчас и уверен.

- Умница, - шепчет Россия, странным голосом, так, будто им гордится. Литва от удивления глаза вскидывает, не успевает испугаться в последний момент – Брагинский улыбается, но чуть-чуть, и глаза серьезные, он правда похвалил. Нет сейчас презрения, нет издевки, все-таки нет, и Торис расслабляется от мгновенного облегчения, позволяет ему наконец расслабить хватку, прислонить к себе освободившимися руками. Внутри горячо и спокойно, как после слез, над ухом ровно бьется сердце, так хорошо. Россия гладит его по волосам и по спине, почти к себе прижимая. Сил отодвинуться нет, да и желания в общем тоже. У них уже очень давно не было вот таких тихих минут, Литва думал, никогда больше не будет.

Россия касается его лба губами, очень осторожно, будто проверяя, нет ли жара. Торис выдыхает, не сопротивляясь. Другой поцелуй отмечает скулу, щеку, и он знает, куда ведет дорожка, но не останавливает, это так привычно было когда-то, до болезни и революции, до войн, до репрессий, и даже чуть-чуть после. Столько лет прошло, столько лет, а тело помнит, вот ведь предатель, поддается, все кости становятся мягкие-мягкие, как глина, тело послушное, лепи как захочешь. Там, где его касаются большие эти руки, в крови просыпаются и стучат молоточки, как сотни маленьких сердец. А когда Иван целует наконец его в губы, за ребрами трескается стекло, впиваясь осколками в легкие, и все запертые реактивы смешиваются, кипя; безымянное золото, старательно запрятанное, наливается тяжестью. Торис совсем не может дышать, слишком много сразу; он с трудом обрывает поцелуй, задыхаясь, веки неподъемные и кровь продолжает тарантеллу. Золото, огромный комок, плавится, обволакивая внутренности, стекая туда, где руки России обновляют старые маршруты. Золотой туман, золотой песок разъедает глаза, до слез, мысли золотые и тягучие, как мед; на какое-то мгновение кажется, что мир утонет в золоте, пусть утонет – но тогда ртуть из его костей просыпается, ядовитыми парами поднимается в голову, и проясняет мысли, все проясняет.

У России на лице детское совсем изумление, когда он смотрит, как Литва судорожно отползает назад, не спуская с него полных ужаса глаз. Непонимающе хмурит брови, глядя, как Литва поднимается на ноги и продолжает пятиться, до самой стены. Но тогда он приходит к какому-то решению, видимо, и меняется в лице мгновенно, как в самые страшные годы. Бросает громко, как пощечину: - Да кому ты нужен?!

И Литва увернуться не может, ловит, как удар, он когда-то все умел снести. И ответить тоже не может как всегда, горечь сожгла горло, во рту медный привкус. Россия ведь слов на ветер не бросает, он сказал, у него интересные планы, он спросил «Остаешься заменить?», и ты остался, так ведь, ты-целое вместо части-тебя, вместо суррогата. Он сюда приехал насмехаться, не по делу, в частном порядке, никакой политики, просто поиметь еще раз, без военного даже вторжения, он сказал, «Да кому ты нужен?», слышишь.

Россия растягивает губы в улыбке, жуткой, уродливой гримасой. Видеть это страшно, но зато ясно, что он рассердился, недоволен, он, может быть, теперь больше не приедет. И это хорошо, правильно, настолько легче не видеться. Если бы только можно было никогда.

Россия протягивает руку к двери, повелительным, имперским жестом – вон отсюда – и Литва повинуется с облегчением, сдерживается только, чтоб не бежать, но губы все равно дрожат от обиды. Он такой слабый с Россией, постыдно слабый.

Вылетев в коридор, Торис быстрым шагом, почти бегом бросается за угол. Прислоняется к стене, тяжело дыша. Губы и лицо горят, как обожженные, и в груди режет, больно вдыхать – стекло топорщится, золотой слиток давит. Он проводит по лицу ладонью с силой, стереть прикосновения, но не получается, конечно, болит по-прежнему. От России всегда больно, сколько бы времени ни прошло.

Он спускается к машине, стараясь не навернуться с лестницы. Ноги не держат, и трясет до сих пор. Присев на капот, набирает номер одного из своих «мальчиков», велит не пропускать сегодня никого к Брагинскому, никаких женщин. Литва говорит очень тихо, ровным голосом, он прекрасно себя контролирует. Повесив трубку, садится в машину. Откидывается на спинку сиденья. Включает зажигание.

И тихо воет, вцепившись зубами себе в руку, от беспомощной злости и тоски.

* * *

Теперь обоснуй. )

Дело в том, что я считаю каноном скорее мировую историю и политику, нежели собственно Хеталию. А поскольку Химаруйя-сенсей иногда историю очень перевирает, чувствую себя оправданной. :)

А современные факты таковы:

1. У Литвы паранойя касательно России. Собственно, не только у Литвы, но это в данном случае неважно.

2. Официальные контакты между Россией и Литвой налажены плоховато – скажем, на уровне премьеров за 20 лет никаких встреч не было. Такое ощущение, что ни одна, ни другая сторона видеть друг друга не желают. )))

3. В экономическом и культурном плане все не так сурово – торговля, туризм, все такие дела; в Новгороде «Дни Литвы проводятся», на Ходынке «Вильнюсский дом» собирались строить.

Но это скорее, эээ… в частном порядке. )))


End file.
